Lasagne/History
History Underground Arc During the Underground Arc, Lasagne hadn't play a big role within the arc. He was first introduced with Waffle, at Underground headquarters. They had formed a plan to take some of the members of Underground and rebel against the boss. Later upon Hurro's return from an assignment, the two were seen first asking Hurro about a "Business Proposition" for him. Asking Hurro to join the two, in trying to take down Ribeye and Hurro responded by extremely protesting the idea. Warning both Waffle and Lasagne that if they were to try anything, he would end them right then and their. Both Waffle and Lasagne in fear of Hurro, promised to not do this and he would over look this little incident. However after Hurro had left, Waffle had commented that they will still go on with the plan. However, they would need to fix it just a bit, to allow them to put it into action whenever Hurro is absent from headquarters. Shortly after this event, the two had gone through with their plan. However, whenever they had tried to assassinate Ribeye by the means of a poison gas bomb in his office. The two were caught by some of the higher ranking officers, after causing a diversion with one of his bombs. Waffle and Lasagne, had escaped from headquarters and escaped to Loguetown. Track Down the Traitors After the main climax of the Underground arc, Kremówka, Hurro and the rest of the gang were seen in Loguetown and as they arrived, Kremówka had commented that she had some unfinished business with a certain woman, so her and Uszka would take care of it. Leaving Hurro, Oran and Zada left, as the three where to look for Waffle and Lasagne. After picking up on the scent of Waffle, Hurro had commented that the butt-faced bastard and the long-nosed pussy were close. So after going to the location, they had met in an abounded warehouse and seen that Waffle, Lasagne set a trap for Hurro, Oran and Zada were them and some hired men were waiting to capture Hurro and the others. Angered by this little trick, Hurro had asked the two as to what they did and why they wanted to take Ribeye out, to take over Underground. He stated that he has no second thoughts to kill them, because he was ordered to. As Waffle gave a smirk and laughed, saying that Hurro wouldn’t understand what Lasange and his intents are. With that he had ordered the hired men to kill Hurro and the twins. However with the trap, Waffle and Lasagne had escaped through the back door of the bar. Hurro had ordered Oran and Zada to stay behind and deal with the hired men. As Hurro had broken through the wall and chased after Waffle and Lasange, as they were seen escaping on a strange motorcycle like vehicle. As the traitors were riding through the back streets and ally ways of Loguetown, many citizens were caught in the way. As both parties had just run into them and pushed them aside, causing a bit of a commotion. Then coming to a dead end, Waffle and Lasagne were forced to fight Hurro. Then both parties had went into battle, both side had started off rather equal. However Hurro's Mazo Mazo no Mi powers had began to kick in during the fight and starting his muscle mass to grow. However, Lasagne had observed and theorized that if they kept attacking him. It would be like a balloon affect, allow him to grow bigger until he would "pop". So throwing all they had at him, they had caused Hurro to go into his Koto Amatsu no Kami form and thus sealing their fate. However, not to far away was an old "friend" of Hurro who had interrupted the battle. In the midst of the chaos Waffle and Lasagne had used this to escape again, with another smoke bomb. The two had escaped to the docks and had a boat waiting for them, to sail to the new world. Were they were off to meet a new ally and hopefully gain some new employment, because they knew that Ribeye had put a hit out on both of them. Hurro then returned to headquarters, Ribeye was rather angered by the report and charged Hurro with the task to track down the traitors by any means and to take whomever he wishes with him. So then Hurro and the rest of Kremówka's had went off to track down the two. Great Criminal Organization Operation In this four chapter arc, Waffle and Lasagne is seen arriving in an unnamed town within the new world. They follow up from their fight with Hurro and begin to discuss as to what they were going to do, would they face Underground by themselves or create their group to combat the underground's number. Waffle also commented that they wanted that bastard Hurro to be killed, because he has been a thorn in their sides for long enough. During the course of the mini arc, it shows several flash backs about the Underground and its formation. It also revealed some of Hurro rivalry with Spade, helping set up the main conflict with the two. It also revealed the origin of Kremówka and her gangs pasts, they also revealed that the woman that Kremówka and Uszka had went to see was Big Mama. At the end of the chapters, Lasange and Waffle had found an extremely wealthy man in the new world who was looking for two personal bodyguards. So setting sail, Waffle and Lasagne had gone to meet this man and see if they could gain support for their cause. However, this mini arc had never reveal as to who was this extremely wealthy man was. However it was hinted that this man had eaten a devil fruit and became a "demon boar". They also hinted that the reason he was looking for bodyguards was because of a mutiny performed by his crew. Spade and Hurro Reunion Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages